Amor a lo Slytherin
by xhannx
Summary: Fic basado en la epoca de los merodeadores, solamente que se enfoca en el amor que Narcissa y Lucius van creando de a poco. Pls dejen reviews!.


_El fanfiction esta basado en la época de los merodeadores, solo que los protagonistas son Narcissa y Lucius.__En tanto el contenido del fic es de mi propia invención, y los personajes principales pertenecen únicamente a J.K.Rowling.__Solo déjenme decirles que tampoco tome muy en cuenta los años de los personajes, solo puse como verdadero que Bellatrix y Andromeda eran más grandes que Cissy y ya habían terminado el colegio._

**Primer Capítulo: "Comienzo con peleas".**

Una joven de cabellos rubios platinados largos y lacios, caminaba tranquilamente junto a sus padres, y junto a su hermana mayor Bellatrix, pues Andromeda ya no se encontraba más entre los miembros de la familia, debido a un vergonzoso acontecimiento… 'casarse con un muggle'.  
En fin, la familia Black era una de las mejores en la sociedad mágica, y ahora se encontraban despidiéndose de su hija que partiría ese mismo día a Hogwarts.

-Bueno, es hora de que te vallas.-Le dice su madre en un tono algo seco, para luego darle un beso en cada mejilla. -Envíame una carta cuando regreses.-

Narcissa asiente suavemente con la cabeza y luego mira a su padre.

-Compórtate como corresponde, no te juntes con escorias y has quedar bien a la familia.-

-Siempre lo hago.-Sonríe de manera vanidosa y mira a Bellatrix de reojo. –Adiós Bella, cuídate.

-Lo haré, trata de tener un buen año…y no cometas estupideces.-

-Gracias.-Sonríe de forma sarcástica, luego toma su maleta, da media vuelta y comienza a caminar de forma elegante hacia el expreso de Hogwarts, atrayendo más de una mirada masculina.Narcissa sube al tren y comienza su búsqueda por un vagón libre, y para su sorpresa logra encontrar uno a mitad de camino.  
La rubia esboza una sonrisa triunfal y se mete dentro del vagón vacio, y rápidamente se sienta al lado de la ventana, observando como de a poco el tren comenzaba a moverse y los gritos de diferentes alumnos comenzaban a escucharse.

-Patético…-Dice en un susurro para si misma, mientras miraba con aburrimiento por la ventana.

-Lo se, Hogwarts está en decadencia…-Dice una voz masculina que entra sin siquiera preguntar y se sienta en frente de la rubia. Narcissa lo mira con desinterés y se encuentra con los ojos grises de un chico de su misma casa, se trataba de Lucius Malfoy. Uno de los chicos más apuestos de Slytherin.

-Tienes razón Malfoy…-Sonríe.Luego de esto, Lucius se acerca, toma la mano de la rubia y deposita un beso en ella, como muestra de cortesía.

-¿Qué tal?.

Narcissa de repente empalidece y mira a Lucius ¿El chico acababa de preguntarle como estaba?. Si eso era lo que había escuchado, el mundo se había dado vuelta y ella no lo sabía, pues Lucius jamás le había hablado en su vida. Siempre le había gustado Lucius, pero jamás lo había demostrado, después de todo, era tan fría como el hielo.

-Me encuentro bien ¿Y tu?.

-Bien, es bueno volver a Hogwarts…pero es una lastima que halla tanta peste.

-Evans es un ejemplo.

Lucius no puede evitar echarse a reír y asiente levemente con la cabeza.

-Así es.

Luego, ambos se quedan callados y miran hacia la ventana casi a la par. Mientras que Lucius se preguntaba porque le costaba tanto llegar a Narcissa, jamás había hablado con ella más de tres palabras, sin embargo tenía algo que lo volvía loco, y aunque no lo demostrara, la joven le atraía y mucho.

-¿Te has topado con algún merodeador hoy?.-

Le pregunta Lucius de forma desinteresada.

-Gracias a dios no, Sirius se me hace muy detestable.-Se muerde el labio inferior.

-Potter es más detestable aún, siempre defendiendo a su sangre sucia de Evans.

-Jaja, si, lo se…más de una vez me ligué una broma por parte de Potter porque traté mal a Evans.

Lucius frunce el seño y la mira.-¿Potter te hizo algo?.

-Fue el año pasado, pero al menos también pude vengarme de el.-

-Lo imaginaba, supongo que nadie te subestima.

-Absolutamente nadie, por cierto…¿Es verdad que Evans y Potter están saliendo?.

-Aún no es oficial, pero es obvio que ese par van a terminar juntos…-Menciona con algo de asco.-Y te aseguro que se empeoraran las cosas…Evans no estará sola ni un minuto.

-Pero eso no impide que la moleste…-Narcissa era una de las chicas más inteligentes de Hogwarts, pero lamentablemente Evans siempre se interponía en su camino y lograba superarla, eso la molestaba bastante.-Pequeña estúpida sabelotodo…

Lucius se ríe y niega con la cabeza.-Y mira quién lo dice…¿Acaso no estoy hablando con otra sabelotodo?.

-Bueno, si…pero creo que es diferente…-

-Si que lo es.-Le asegura el rubio, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Lo crees?

-Pues si, tienes belleza, astucia, elegancia, eres sangre pura…una chica bastante difícil, atraes muchas miradas masculinas, eres muy diferente a esa pelirroja…muchos matarían por estar a tu lado. Era la primera vez que Lucius Malfoy le había dicho algo así, y Narcissa no pudo evitar sonreír, la verdad que después de todo no era tan malo hablar con Lucius, y es ahora cuando tenía ganas de conocerlo un poco más.Sin embargo, esta charla se fue intensificando más, tanto así que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban llegando a Hogwarts y debían bajar, pero la aparición de una persona les haría caer en la cuenta regresiva..

-Oigan…¿Piensan quedarse más tiempo aquí?, es hora de salir de los vagones…-Comenta una pelirroja abriendo bruscamente la puerta del vagón. Narcissa levanta finamente una ceja y la mira con desdén.

-Evans, yo saldré de aquí cuando se me antoje…y conste que me voy ahora y no es por ti.-Narcissa toma sus cosas, se levanta y empuja a la pelirroja tras salir. E inesperadamente Potter sale a la defensiva.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Black?.Narcissa esboza una sonrisa, da media vuelta y comienza a aplaudir.

–Oh genial Evans…¿Tienes un guarda espaldas contratado?.-Mira a Potter.-Realmente patético…ya de por si lo eres, pero el hecho de que no te puedas defender sola es gracioso, más aún siendo que yo soy menor que tu, pero bueno…es obvio que realmente te supero a la hora de un duelo.

James mira a la rubia de manera desafiante y aparta a Lily de la 'pelea'. -¿Eres tan valiente aún estando sola?.

-No esta sola.-Comenta Lucius Malfoy saliendo del vagón y posándose al lado de la rubia.

-Pero si es el rubio oxigenado¿Vienes a defender a Black?.-James se cruza de brazos y lo mira con odio, absolutamente todos sabían la rivalidad entre Malfoy y Potter, y siempre que se encontraban terminaban peleándose y ninguno terminaba bien.

-Al menos no soy un estúpido que se pavonea por el colegio con una tonta snitch, y para tu interés simplemente quiero salir junto a Narcissa de aquí e irme…porque este lugar apesta.

-Pues entonces saca a Black, así no apesta más.-Comenta Lily en un tono burlón.

-No me pondré a la altura de tus palabras Evans, yo a diferencia de ti tengo clase.- Comenta Narcissa en un tono bastante frío. En tanto Lucius, aún seguía ocupado con Potter, quién a la vez también lo miraba fijamente.

-Cuídate Potter, y tu Evans también.-Le dice el rubio, para luego girar sobre si y posar una mano en el hombro de la rubia. –Salgamos de aquí. Narcissa asiente suavemente con la cabeza y sale junto a Lucius a la parada de Hogsmead, en donde tomarían un carruaje hacia el castillo.

-Eso fue estúpido.-Comenta la rubia frunciendo levemente el seño, mientras se subía a un carruaje junto a Lucius.

-No le des importancia, ya veremos como acabará todo esto, y nos reiremos de ellos.

Tras decir esto, cierra la puerta del carruaje y el mismo se comienza a mover.Sin duda alguna, este sería un año muy diferente y lleno de aventuras. Pero también la eterna rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor se intensificaba día a día, y Lucius adquiría más odio por Potter, y quizás las cosas terminarían mal. Pues ahora solo quedaba esperar.

_Dios__, este es mi nuevo fic en un año, si bien participo en un RPG de Hogwarts roleando, ya hacía bastante que no escribía fics, aparte me sirve porque el server del RPG funciona mal, y esta es mi terapia (?). XD, espero que les halla gustado -Dejen comentarios si?!_


End file.
